


Rapist Exterminators

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry and Tom murder rapists for fun, and because they consider it their civic duty.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Rapist Exterminators

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Attempted rape of a minor, torture, violence, blood and gore, murder, and naughty language.

He’s filling out yet another address on another envelope when it happens. Lockhart had gotten up from his seat a few minutes before and has been walking around the room, supposedly looking for something he wants to show him, he heard that much before he tuned the man out. But now he’s at his shoulder and he runs his hand down his arm in a way that just might be innocent, but probably isn’t. Harry stiffens and turns a suspicious gaze on the man, who smirks and drags his hand onto his side and then lower. He doesn’t react at first, too stunned that this is happening, but just as the bastard’s hand reaches his arse he takes the quill and stabs it into the man’s groin. He drinks in Lockhart’s agonized cry for a moment, then gets the hell out of there. He grabs his bag only because it’s in his way as he gets out of the chair. He makes it to the door before he hears the man snap out a spell, which just barely misses him. He slams the door shut behind himself and then bolts down the hall, around the corner, and into the nearest secret passageway. Hoping against hope that Lockhart doesn’t find him. He isn’t sure what that spell was but it can’t have been good. He works to control his breathing while slowly and silently backing away just in case Lockhart manages to track him this far.

It takes a few minutes but eventually he hears footsteps and sees the shadow of someone on the other side of the tapestry which hides the passageway. He hears the man muttering about the uselessness of tracking charms, and he bites his lip and reminds himself to breathe quietly. The man moves away, still muttering, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

Temporarily safe but now knowing the man can track his movements, or location maybe, he makes his way rapidly to the tower. Hoping that he’ll be safe behind it’s walls. Not that he’s going to feel safe for a long time after that. Bloody hell he’s glad the man was too stupid to use magic to tie him to the chair or something. He shudders at the thought of what might’ve happened. Shit.

He’s panting and almost has a stitch in his side by the time he gets there. He pants out the password and climbs through the portrait hole, trying to force himself to breathe normally, the last thing he needs is for someone to ask why he ran all this way, or why he came back this early from his detention.

He makes his way over to the stairs hoping that Ron and Hermione won’t notice him. He makes it to the dorm without being seen and finally feels somewhat calmer. Damn, he can’t believe how awful this day has been.

He drops his bag beside the bed and crawls into it without even taking his shoes off. He doesn’t like the idea of taking anything off, kind of wants to put more layers on, he feels gross from the fact Lockhart touched him, even if it wasn’t his skin the bastard touched. He wishes he could take a hot shower and scrub off the gross feeling, although he’s not sure it would help, but the idea of undressing after that...he shudders at the thought.

He wishes he had someone he could go to for help, but he doesn’t trust McGonagall to believe him after the way she brushed off their concerns last year. He doesn’t want to talk to his friends about it, it’s bad enough Ron knows about the cat flap. He doesn’t want to be pitied. But he does need help. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to go to another defense class after this. Or walk around the castle alone. Or sleep tonight when he doesn’t know if Lockhart can get into the tower. What if he can? He tries to shake off the fear, tries to tell himself he’s being paranoid, but he doesn’t know if he is.

He reaches for his bag and begins digging though it, trying to find his potion kit which has ended up on the bottom again. He’ll feel safer with his knife in his hand, Lockhart will regret coming after him if he does get into the tower. But before he can dig the thing out he sees the diary. Oh damn. He can talk to Tom about this. He doesn’t exactly trust the boy after he implicated Hagrid but he has no doubt the boy would know spells he could use to defend himself.

He pulls out the diary, a quill, and ink. Then sits there for a moment chewing on the end of his quill and trying to decide how to begin, but he shakes off his hesitation quickly, for all he knows Lockhart will come through the door any minute. He begins writing as quickly as he can.

-Tom I need your help. One of my professors just tried to rape me and I don’t know what to do. I need to be able to defend myself but I don’t know any spells for that yet...-

New words show up below his own cutting him off.

-Calm Harry, calm. Are you somewhere safe?-

-I’m in the tower. I don’t know if he can get in here. He isn’t a head of house but...-

-Then you’re safe for now. He could potentially have your head of house fetch you for him, but he won’t be able to enter himself. Which gives us some time. Can you give this diary back to Ginevra?-

He stares at the page for a long moment. But decides it can’t hurt to answer, he doesn’t understand why Tom wants to know, but he has a bad feeling about this.

-Yeah..?-

-Good. Do so.-

He grits his teeth.

-No Tom, not until you tell me why anyway.-

The reply when it comes is in a furious scrawl.

-Your professor isn’t the only one who would have you whether you welcomed their attentions or not. I won’t be doing anything to her that she doesn’t deserve. Rapists don’t deserve your pity or protection, Harry.-

He can’t exactly argue with that. But he can’t believe Ginny would...except she does stare at him, a lot. He grumbles under his breath but he doesn’t bother arguing.

-Alright. I’ll give her the diary but I thought you were going to teach me spells?-

-I am, but first I’m going to make myself a new body. It’ll be easier to teach you that way, and I’ll be able to help defend you.-

He can’t believe Tom is so determined to help him, they hardly know each other. He can’t help but ask.

-Why are you helping me?-

-You aren’t the only one who has faced unwelcome attentions. I was considered the most attractive in my year. There were those who were determined to have me by whatever means necessary. This diary was created in the process of dealing with one such who refused to take no for an answer.-

-Damn. I’m sorry you had to deal with this too. Thank you for helping me.-

-It is my pleasure, Harry.-

He has a feeling that’s the perfect truth. He laughs quietly and shuts the diary. Then fetches his cloak from his trunk, vowing to keep it on him from now on. He throws it over himself, grabs the diary, and makes his way down to the common room.

He finds Ginny sitting with Percy, the two of them talking quietly and he slips the diary into her bag. He makes his way over to the corner no one likes to sit in, too far away from the fireplace so it’s usually too cold, and sits down to wait until Ginny goes upstairs. He’s not sure what he’ll do after that, he might just sit here all night, but either way he’ll feel better if he knows she doesn’t forget her bag when she heads upstairs.

It takes less time than he thought it would before she grabs her bag and heads up to bed. He glances at the nearest clock and verifies that it’s still fairly early. Maybe she’s planning on showering or something though. Or maybe Tom is already working whatever magic he was planning on using. He wishes he’d asked more questions. He has no idea what’s going to happen next and it’s aggravating.

He tries to be patient but he’s anxious for Tom to be here beside him and teaching him spells. He feels defenseless and he hates it. He pretty much _is_ defenseless and he decides that needs to change. He makes his invisible way up to his dorm again and fetches the knife from his potion kit. With that in his left hand and his wand in his right, even though he doesn’t know any curses, he feels much safer. He closes the curtains on his bed before he leaves again, he doesn’t need anyone wondering where he is tonight.

He heads back down to the common room to wait. He starts out sitting in the corner again, but once everyone else has wandered up to bed, he moves over to a chair near the fire and curls up in it staring into the flames. He sits there for a long time. He’s just starting to feel a bit drowsy in spite of himself when he hears the scuff of a shoe in the quiet of the room. He jumps up and whirls around, his weapons raised, but it isn’t Lockhart, it’s Tom.

He pockets his wand and pulls the hood of his cloak off. Whispers harshly. 

“Tom!”

The boy stops and makes his way over to him, looking bewildered.

“You have a cloak of invisibility? At your age?”

“It was my dad’s. What were you going to do, search every dorm room for me?”

“Of course not. I was going to use a tracking charm. I hadn’t begun using it yet because it never occurred to me you would be waiting in the common room. An oversight on my part. Now come, let’s see about your rapist, hm?”

The boy moves off toward the portrait hole and he follows but hisses at him.

“I thought you were going to teach me curses.”

Tom smirks.

“Oh I am, but the best ones need to be practiced on a victim. Although we’re mostly going after him _now_ so that I don’t have to worry about you running into him without me and getting hurt. I won’t exactly be able to stay at your side tomorrow.”

Something about that feels off, in spite of the fact it’s only logical. Of course Tom can’t guard him all day. But the way he says it...

“Where will you be tomorrow?”

Tom grimaces slightly.

“There’s a place I can remain hidden for the day, it’s rather damp and therefore not ideal, but I will have company.”

He narrows his eyes at the boy.

“What aren’t you saying? Why do you have to hide?”

The boy sighs and looks away before replying.

“Because...I am Lord Voldemort.”

He stumbles back a step, but then realizes Tom said it in an embarrassed tone of voice, and the boy is now grimacing more than before.

“I’m not the man who tried to kill you, although I’m not that different from him either. I have no qualms about murdering anyone who gets in my way. I don’t understand why he went after an infant, don’t understand what threat he could’ve seen in a child that young, but I assume he had a good reason. Nevertheless I am sorry for his actions. I have heard you are a parselmouth and I can’t help but be intrigued by you, Harry. _I_ don’t see you as a threat.”

“Yet. But if you do you won’t hesitate to kill me, will you?”

Tom gives him a look confirming that he’s right, but doesn’t bother saying anything. He shakes his head, annoyed at the infuriating boy, who is apparently _Voldemort_ and how weird is that? The boy is handsome and charming and he already kind of thinks of him as a friend. He doesn’t know how to deal with this. He shoves all that drama aside for the moment. They can at least work together long enough to stop Lockhart from ever touching him again, or anyone else for that matter.

“Let’s just go deal with Lockhart. The rest can wait for now.”

Tom nods sharply and they head out together, both hidden under the cloak, at Harry’s insistence. Tom really doesn’t need to be seen, even by the portraits.

They reach the defense classroom with no problems, but Tom leads him past it to a nearby hall and then to a nondescript door. He uses a spell to verify the bastard is inside and then begins a complicated series of wand movements while chanting under his breath. Harry watches fascinated and swears to himself he’s going to learn how to do the same. It takes less time than he would’ve thought before Tom glances at him with a smirk on his face and then opens the door.

They walk inside and recoil. He can’t help but whisper.

“Bloody buggering hell. I knew he had bad taste but this...”

He doesn’t even know how to describe it, but setting fire to it would only be an improvement. Tom nods, sneering at the sight, but says nothing.

He pulls off the cloak and slips it into a pocket, pulling out his weapons at the same time, he feels better with them in his hands again.

Tom sets off toward a doorway on the other side of the room and he follows eagerly. He can’t wait to make the bastard suffer. They find him sleeping in his bed, nude. Harry shudders a bit, that’s more than he ever wanted to see of the man, but then he snorts when he sees that his cock is bandaged. Seems he still hasn’t learned any healing spells, or is just self aware enough not to attempt using one on his most cherished body part.

Tom snaps out a few quick spells, tying the bastard to the bed and silencing him. Harry recognizes those two from their effects but he isn’t sure what the others were for. Which reminds him.

“What does the spell _obliviate_ do?”

Tom turns to him looking furious.

“It can be used to remove only a single memory, several, or every memory a person has ever made. That’s if you know what you’re doing. Considering what Ginevra told me about the man, it is likely your every memory would’ve been stripped away regardless of whatever the man had planned.”

He glares at the bastard, gripping his weapons tighter. Tom places a calming hand on his wrist.

“Let me show you a lovely little curse and you can begin taking your revenge.”

He nods and Tom steps forward, raises his wand, and demonstrates a spell.

He gasps as a red line is drawn across the man’s abdomen as Tom brings his wand down in an arc, as if he’s wielding a whip. He steps forward at Tom’s nod and tries it for himself. He’s aiming for the man’s cock but it lands just above it. He grins as the man screams under the silencing charm. He’s just raising his wand to give the man another when Tom turns away. He stops to see what the boy is doing. Tom explains while waving his wand fluidly through the air.

“I thought you might appreciate hearing the screams you’re provoking. I’m placing a simple silencing ward on the room to facilitate that.”

He nods and decides to wait until Tom finishes to torture the man more, it only takes a moment and Tom removes the charm from Lockhart who instantly begins begging.

“Please, Harry. Don’t do this. It was a simple misunderstanding...”

He cuts off the bastard’s pleas by casting the curse again, this time it lands exactly where he wants, he closes his eyes and just listens to the man’s scream as it echoes through the room. It’s beautiful. He slashes his wand down again and again and again. Drawing stripes across the man’s body from wrist to ankle. He leaves nothing untouched. He pays special attention to the man’s genitals of course, which draws the highest pitched screams from the bastard. He finally breaks off, panting a little from how quickly he was casting toward the end. He turns to Tom whose eyes are gleaming. The boy looks thrilled.

“You are delightful, Harry. Now let’s see what you can do with a more advanced spell.”

He nods eagerly and watches closely as Tom demonstrates. He clarifies as he does so.

“I didn’t start with this one because it can kill if it’s cast improperly and I wanted to ensure you would get your fill of torturing him first. But I think you’ll master it quickly enough that he’ll survive if it’s miscast.”

“What does it do?”

“Boils the blood within his veins.”

Oh damn. He can’t wait to try _that_. He aims his wand and intones the incantation while trying to replicate Tom’s wand movement exactly. It goes a bit wrong. He laughs quietly as a large burn blooms on the man’s side, pulling a startled shriek from the bastard. Tom chuckles as well.

“You moved your wand slightly too slowly and concentrated it in a single area.”

That gives him an idea. He repeats the same movement but on the man’s cock. They both laugh once again as the area is burned even worse than the man’s side had been, Lockhart screaming so high his voice cracks and it becomes a silent scream. Tom gives him a pleased look and nods for him to do it again. So he does. His eyes widen as blood begins pouring out of the man’s pisshole. He casts the spell again but this time at the right speed, ensuring the arsehole will feel the effects all over. Tom releases a pleased hum.

“Mm, you are a quick study. Now you can leave that on and he will eventually die of it, but it would take a great deal of time. Or you could kill him by another method.”

“Like what?”

The man tilts his head consideringly.

“There are a great many methods you might find satisfying. Perhaps...”

The man waves his wand and conjures a scarf then holds it out to him.

“You could wrap this around his neck and pull it tight, slowing cutting off his airway and choking him to death.”

He loves that idea but...

“I feel like you should kill him. I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without your help and you deserve a reward. And I wouldn’t mind seeing you work.”

Tom gives him a look but then nods and banishes the scarf. He walks closer to the bed while explaining.

“I’ve never been one for using my hands, even as a small child I used magic to punish the deserving. It feels more natural to me. However in this instance I think I shall make an exception.”

The boy trails off for a moment but then shakes his head and resumes.

“My first kill was a rabbit which I hung from the rafters using magic, so strangling him wouldn’t be entirely unprecedented. My second I used a basilisk. It was a symbolic method of death, but underwhelming, ultimately dissatisfying. So this time I’ll be using a method I have always wanted to use, but never found an opportunity, my older self likely would have by now, but since I do not have access to his memories...”

Harry watches raptly as the boy presses his wand to the man’s chest and intones a spell, the man’s chest splits open to reveal his erratically beating heart. Lockhart still hasn’t recovered from the blood boiling curse so he doesn’t respond in any way. Tom reaches into the man’s chest cavity with his left hand, wraps it around the bastard’s heart, and squeezes. Harry licks his lips as Tom squeezes his fist tighter and tighter, pulverizing the heart within it. Lockhart gasps once, makes a strangled sound, and dies. It’s perfect.

“Damn, we need to do this again.”

Tom smiles slowly.

“Mm, I quite agree.”


End file.
